1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emery-polishing machine, particularly to one applicable to carpentry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional emery-polishing machine 10 for carpentry, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a machine box 11 provided with a conveyer 12 for carrying a work to be polished. An emery-polishing unit 13 consisting of two emery-polishing wheels 131 is provided above the conveyer 12 and driven by a motor (not shown) to actuate the two emery polishing wheels 131 to rotate. Each emery-polishing wheel 131 is fitted with an emery paper tape 131A on the circumferential surface for polishing the surface of a wooden board. Besides, the machine box 11 is provided with plural dust-collecting pipes 111 positioned above the two emery-polishing wheels 131 and connected with a dust-collecting device for preventing dust from floating about. The conventional emery-polishing machine 10 has a function of polishing the surfaces of a wooden board, but it has some defects described below.
1. The two emery polishing wheels 131 are fixedly positioned, impossible to be adjusted in height, therefore only emery paper tape 131A of same-sized sands can be attached on the emery polishing wheels 131 for use. If emery paper tape 131A of different-sized sands are simultaneously attached on the two emery-polishing wheels 131 for use, the comparatively thin emery paper tape 131A of fine sands will fail to contact the surface of a wooden board to carry out polishing. Under the circumstances, to polish the surface of a wooden board, the emery polishing wheels 131 of the emery-polishing machine 10 have to be first attached thereon with coarse-sand paper tapes 131A for carrying out rough polishing. Subsequently, the coarse-sand paper tapes 131A are replaced with fine-sand paper tapes 131A and the conveyer 12 is adjusted in height for carrying out fine polishing, thus wasting mach time in replacing the emery paper tapes 131A repeatedly, lowering working efficiency and increasing cost.
2. The emery polishing machine 10 can only carry out polishing on one side of a wooden board at a time. To have the opposite side polished, the wooden board has to be turned over and moved to the feeding opening 14 a new for carrying out polishing, and when moved to the feeding opening 14, the wooden board has to by-pass one side of the emery polishing machine 10 because plural dust-collecting pipes 111 are positioned on top of the emery polishing machine 10, thus taking much labor and space.
A main objective of the invention is to offer an emery-polishing machine able to have its emery polishing wheels micro-adjusted to move upward and downward independently. Thus, the two emery-polishing wheels can be fitted thereon with emery paper tapes of different-sized sands according to practical needs to carry out rough and fine polishing on a wooden board at one round of conveying, able to heighten working efficiency.
Another objective of the invention is to offer an emery polishing machine having two dust-collecting pipes provided at one side of its dust-collecting cover above two emery polishing wheels, and having plural units of rollers provided on the dust-collecting cover. Thus, after polished on one side, a wooden board can be turned over and directly placed on the rollers to be slidably moved to a feeding open in g for carrying out polishing on the opposite side, able to transport a wooden board quickly with less force.